Iron Fists
The Iron Fists are 5 gauntlets created by Zarm. They were primarily used as tools in the process of conquering worlds and thus turning them into utopias. They debuted in The Conqueror ''where they are used by the Planeteers as upgrades for their rings after Zarm polluted their minds into thinking they needed more power. The Iron Fists' powers are merciless, creating chaos and mayhem and are extremely dangerous. Their usage causes its holder to become increasingly belligerent and cause Gaia to become mortal. Appearance All 5 gauntlets are identical, being silver in color and having "eyes" located on the palm and on the back of the gauntlets. They are activated by the holder saying its element's name followed by '"... of Conquest"' whilst clenching their fist before immediately opening their hand to expose the gauntlet's eye in which energy is released completing the process. The only distinction (besides their abilities) between the fists are the color of the energy they produce and the sound they make when used. When worn they gain a yellow "T" shaped emblem on the back of the gauntlet similar to that of the pattern on the center of Zarm's chest. Abilities Earth Iron Fist using the Earth Iron Fist]] The Earth Iron Fist generates green energy and a sound effect that mirrors the Earth Ring. It gives its holder monumental power over the element of earth. It is activated by saying '"Earth of Conquest". It is used twice and is the third gauntlet to be used. Kwame first uses it to create a vast island from the ocean while trying to "outdo" Linka's tornado. It was last used to unearth the missiles at the missile base that was previously attacked by Linka and Gi. It created a 9.0 earthquake that devastated what was left of the missile base. Fire Iron Fist preparing to activate the Fire Iron Fist]] The Fire Iron Fist produces red energy and a sound effect identical to the Fire Ring. It gives its holder extreme power over the element of fire. It is activated by saying '''"Fires of Conquest". It is only used once and is the last gauntlet to be used. Its only use comes when Wheeler uses it to incinerate Kwame's giant island eventually turning it into a cinder. Wind Iron Fist casting the "Winds of Conquest"]] This gauntlet creates light blue energy and a sound effect similar to the Wind Ring. It gives its holder tremendous power over the element of wind. It is activated by saying "Winds of Conquest". It is used twice and is the second gauntlet to be used. Linka first uses it to create an immense tornado that would cancel out Gi's tidal wave. Its second and last usage is when Linka initiates the first assault on a missile base by casting hurricane like winds. These winds violently tossed people and debris effortlessly. Water Iron Fist in midst of using the Water Iron Fist]] This gauntlet creates the same blue energy and sound effect as it's Water Ring counterpart. It gives its holder colossal power over the element of water. It is activated by saying "Waters of Conquest". The Water Iron Fist is used twice and is the first gauntlet used. In it's initial use, Gi tests it out by summoning a tidal wave that was at least half a mile high. The final time it is used is when Gi follows up Linka's attack on the missile base by creating another massive tidal wave. The wave flooded the base, crushing buildings and smashing windows with little resistance. Heart Iron Fist The Heart Iron Fist is never shown being used since Ma-Ti's Heart Ring prevented him from being corrupted by Zarm. According to Zarm, this gauntlet would allow control over all the world's hearts. Its command word is unknown. Category:Items